It has been known to utilize body supporting structures having a convoluted surface to provide a substantially uniform pattern of hills and valleys to yield a beneficial therapeutic effect. It is further known to utilize a body support mattress which is curved in the longitudinal direction to generally conform to the shape of the human form. However, neither of these two devices provide the proper support for the neck, shoulders, arms, thoracic region, buttocks, hamstring region, calves and heels, regardless of whether the human form is oriented in the supine, prone, or side position and further such supports do not conform to the shape of the human form in mutually perpendicular directions, thus failing to provide proper support for the body. Also the prior devices do not provide two positions (high and low) for the legs or feet.